Paul Won
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Drew Hayden visits his cousins, the Samuels in Veilston City! Its been at least four years since he's seen Paul last, and he doesn't mind. But does he have to be so personal! PaZL and DaML T for strong language


Don't own Pokemon:P

Summary: Drew Hayden visits his cousins, the Samuels in Veilston City! Its been at least four years since he's seen Paul last, and he doesn't mind. But does he have to be so personal? PaZL and DaML

Paul and Drew are 17. Reggie's 22. Zoey's 16. May isn't in this but she's 16 too:P

Contestshipping and Againstshipping!3 One-shot:D

Let's roll3

~!#$%^&*()_+

Ding dong! Paul heard the doorbell and cringed despite his inner objections. Oh, lord...

"I got it." his brother, Reggie smirked, and got up to answer the door. Paul Samuels groaned. Why did he cousin have to stay with them? He lived in LaRousse City, like, three thousand miles away, and as far as Paul knew, he was traveling Johto with some girl. June? April? No, May Syrup. No, May Maple. Oh, wait that's right. He didn't care.

Paul clawed through a knot in his purple hair anxiously as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He swore, if it was his cousin, he'd strangle him.

It read,_ "UGH. PAUL. WHY IS IT SO FREAKING HOT?"_

He smirked. Zoey. He texted back,_ "cause you were thinking about me."_

"Ali7cia! Crystal!" Reggie bellowed up the stairs. "Drew's here!" he turned to where Paul was sitting at the dining room table, taking slow sips of Coka-Cola. The ice was melting fast, and the soda was beginning to taste like water mixed with liquid carbon.

_"How delightfully kinky;) hmm... do I tell you what I was fantasizing about, or do I let you sit in the hot, mustering about what sexy scenario I could've been wishing for this time_?"

_"that's cruel..._" naturally, the girl he was involved with happened to be the biggest tease in the whole freakin' world.

In the doorway stood a boy about Paul's age. Despite the fact that he had green hair and green eyes instead of purple hair and black eyes, their faces were definatly similar. His mother and Paul's father were sibling, and looked alike. So do Paul and his cousin. The boy was wearing a green tee-shirt and purple skinny-shorts. He carried a

black backpack the size of his huge ego.

"Drew!" Ali7cia ran down the stairs, her identical little sister following closely.

"Drew!" Crystal shouted, running to him and throwing her arms around his waist. Why did she have to be 5'3? Ali7cia was at least 5'5", but Paul was pushing 6'2" or 6'3". He was still growing, so whether or not he would reach Reggie's 6'5" they didn't know yet. Drew was around Paul's height, too. They always grew up rivaling each other in some way. Height, weight, strength, wit, intellegence... girls. While Paul could take him down in about ten seconds, Drew could get in any girl's pants in ten seconds.

"Ali7cia! Crystal!" he wrapped one arm around each girl. "My girls are all grown up!"

Paul grimaced. Ugh, that voice...

"Good to see you, Drew." Reggie clamped a hand on his shoulder. Drew smiled. "Here, let me see your bag. I'll bring it up to the guest room."

"Thanks, Reg." Drew gave him his backpack, and watched Reggie disappear up the stairs. He asked, "Where's Paul?"

"He's being all emo in the kitchen." Crystal joked, smirking. "He's not happy that you're here."

"Is he ever happy?" Drew laughed.

"Only when he's with his girlfriend." Ali7cia laughed as the three walked towards the dining room, the girls on either side of him.

Paul's phone vibrated. He opened his flip phone, and read it. Of course, he also didn't notice his cousin and sisters right behind him, reading it as well:

_"I was thinking about that time last Christmas we snuck out of the party and we laid in the cold snow. And even though we had goosebumps from the frigid snow, you kept me nice and toasty warm as you thrusted in and out of me so fast I saw stars. God, I still can't get over it- seven minutes. How can someone a guy last for seven minutes? Its inhuman."_

Then, Paul heard laughter. He snapped his phone and stood, pivoting as he did. Behind him, Drew, Ali7cia and Crystal were cracking up. He felt his face begin to burn.

"Aww," Drew teased. "Do you last longer than Stride gum?"

Paul smirked, getting that evil look on his face that turned Zoey on so much. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. You're girlfriend told mine that the longest you've lasted was 45 seconds, and half the time she doesn't even get any."

Drew scowled as the girl pulled away from him, giggling.

"At least Percy's lasted longer than a minute." Ali7cia flipped her hair and walked away. Crystal followed her out of the room.

Once they were gone, Drew said in awe, "Seven minutes?"

Paul folded his arms, leaning on the table. He nodded, still smirking.

"That's impressive." he walked around the table and sat down oppsite Paul, who sat as well.

He sent a text back to Zoey,_ "My cousin read that over my shoulder. lucky me- now he has blackmail for the _

_week. Tell me more about your fantasy. its quite... inviting." _

Drew leaned back in his chair, his arms folded. He watched Paul for a few minutes before saying, "May really said that?"

Paul shrugged, distracted as he opened the new message.. "Maybe. Maybe not."

_"Well... I was just imagining the way you lick all over my body, and lick my breasts, biting so hard, I have to make you bleed so I don't scream. And then I flip over so I'm on top, and start grinding my hips down into yours, but I wouldn't let you off so easy there."_

__

"Paul," Drew hissed. "You're not even listening are you?"

"Nope."

_"Tell me more."_

__

"And why not?" Drew asked, folding his arms.

"Because I don't care._" _

_"More, hmm? Well, I admit: I'd have to totally blow *hinthint* you away;] I'd bite that spot right above your left hip hard, and set my hands on massaging that 6 inch monster you call a dick. I'd lick it all up and down, making you so hard you turn purple. And as I slowly suck on your head, you quietly groan my name. I make my hands go faster, sliding back and forth up your shaft as I start bobbing my head, aganyzingly slow at first, waiting for you to beg."_

"Holy sweet baby Jesus, Zoey's got a way with words!" Paul turned around in his chair again. He saw Reggie standing over him, smiling like it was the funniest thing in the world. "But I didn't know you guys were... active like that."

Paul groaned. He tried to ignore it, but his wonderful cousin chimed in, "Yeah, according to the text that I saw he can last for seven minutes."

Reggie's mouth made an "O" shape in total shock. "You're kidding."

Drew shook his head, smirking. Reggie tried to snap out of his perverted, teenage boy mentality, and go back to the fact of the matter.

"Anyway," he tightened his ponytail and put his hands in his tan pants pockets. He cleared his throat, "uhm," he scratched his neck. "How old is Zoey again?"

"16." Paul sneered. "Calm down, its legal."

"Wait, you guys are always over here, when someone else is home." Reggie wondered. "How is that..."

"Yeah, sure. The only time she's over is when people are home. You keep believing that." Paul muttered absentmindedly, sending back a text to Zoey.

_"As soon as I dump doofus one and two, I'm going over there and I'm going to fuck your brains out."_

"Is she a screamer?" Drew asked excitedly.

"Why?" Paul shot back. "Wonder what female sex noises sound like?"

Reggie fake-coughed. "CoughcoughBURNcoughcough."

"Besides," Paul added, "I don't screw and tell."

Drew scowled. "I've slept with plenty of girls."

"Yeah, well, I've slept with the same girl every Friday since December, and have less of a chance of obtaining AIDs, gonnohrea, or whatever other STD there is." he smirked. His phone vibrated, but didn't notice it, or notice Reggie reach for it. "I'd get tested, if I were you."

"What's it say?" Drew asked, totally ignoring him.

Laughing, Reggie read,_ "'Well, hurry up and ditch them, or I'm going to find that checkerboard dildo I have hidden somewhere. even though I'd much rather it be you inside me instead.'"_

Paul shot up out of his chair and ripped it out of his hands.

Drew chuckled, flicking his charteruse hair out of his eyes. "May has a vibrator, too. She doesn't use it very often."

Reggie scoffed. "Yeah, sure. If you can't even make her orgasm, she uses it a lot more than you know."

"Besides," Paul pushed in his chair. "Does May send you videos?" He turned to his brother. "Or Maylene?"

Both Drew and Reggie's faces fell. Paul smirked.

"I win. Now, I'm gonna go make Zoey scream."

"You cocky bastard!" Drew shouted after him. The front door slammed. The green haired boy took out his own cell phone.

"Texting May?" Reggie asked.

"Yup."

_"Hey May(: I have a question..."_

_"Ask it3"_she texted back.

_"How many times out of ten do I make you orgasm?"_

_"Three."_

_"You answered that fast."_

_"Well, the other seven times, I have the time to keep track and remember. Phew, glad I could get that off _

_my chest:)"_

Drew closed his phone, sighing. "Apparently, seven out of ten times we have sex, she's faking."

Reggie nodded slowly. "Yeah, Paul won."

"Definatly."

:3 review3 I know Paul's waaaay OOC, but he's supposed to be. I like the idea of him and Drew being cousins- they're so alike and so different in so many ways- its astounding! Plus Paul's like mega hot and Drew's all pretty boy and stuff...:P


End file.
